Two Wrongs Do Make a Right
by Arix
Summary: What if Jack wasn't the only 'impossible man' anymore? What if that made him no longer 'wrong? TW/DW crossover.
1. Prologue

Title: Two Wrongs Do Make a Right  
Author: Arix  
Rating: M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, The Doctor [10], Gwen/Rhys, The TARDIS  
Spoilers : TW-all of it including CoE, DW-Up to Journey's End  
Summary: Hooray it's my very own CoE fix it fic. Does it count as a fix it if I stick with canon just go past it?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

**Prologue**

The Doctor lay on his seat in the TARDIS control room, wondering where to go next. He'd been lying here, with the TARDIS in the vortex, since everyone had left. For him it had only been a few hours since Donna had gone, though he wondered how long it had been for everyone. Not like it mattered. He did, after all, have a time machine, so no matter how much time passed for them he could pop in at any point.

Just as he was contemplating how his time machine worked verses time passage for his friends the TARDIS gave a shutter and all the lights went out. Shooting out of his seat he moved quickly over to the console, trying to figure out what was wrong, though he already knew. The heart of the TARDIS, the semi-sentient life force made up of the vortex that made the TARDIS the TARDIS, was gone. Vanished and he had no idea why or even how. Sinking back into his seat he just stared around him. He really hoped she came back and soon. He didn't know how long the TARDIS could last in the vortex without it's heart.

* * *

Where was he? He didn't know. The last thing he remembered was the 456, the Thames House and Jack holding him. Jack holding him as he...died? Had he died? If he did he didn't think that death would be like this. It was just blackness, empty blackness. It felt wrong some how. Like he wasn't supposed to be here. He almost felt as if he was waiting. Waiting for what he didn't know but he was waiting for something.

Suddenly his vision (Did he have eyes to see anymore?) was filled with a glowing brilliance. Without a doubt this was why he was here, waiting in the dark. This light had put him in this dark place to wait until it could come for him. He had no idea what it was but he felt peace and awe in it's presence. Before he could even begin to try and think of what it was the golden ight spoke to him.

What was done must be fixed for in some ways two wrongs do make a right.

As the words filled his consciousness the brightness grew until it filled everything he was, everything he is and everything he would be. He was then swept away in it's brilliance.

* * *

As quickly as it had left the heart came back, filling the TARDIS with light as it did. Jumping again to his feet, the Doctor rushed to the console and placed his hand on it. Closing his eyes he sent out his mind to commune with his ship. He wanted to know what his ship had done.

* * *

Far away from the Doctor, in London, England, UK, Earth, one Ianto Jones came back to life with a gasp and a jerk.

* * *

_Remember to review. ^.^_


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Two Wrongs Do Make a Right  
Author: Arix  
Rating: M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, The Doctor [10], Gwen/Rhys, The TARDIS  
Spoilers : TW-all of it including CoE, DW-Up to Journey's End  
Summary: Hooray it's my very own CoE fix it fic. Does it count as a fix it if I stick with canon just go past it?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

**Chapter 1**

Doctor Anders' day was going normally. Well as normally as a day could go when you worked at UNIT and spent all your time dissecting alien corpses. At least this next one wasn't an alien. It was a human Torchwood employee who had died a year ago. Thanks to alien technology the body hadn't decomposed at all but Anders still wondered why they'd waited so long before doing an autopsy. Maybe there was a lot of red tape or something seeing as the man hadn't actually worked for UNIT. She just shrugged. She hadn't worked for UNIT long enough to ask questions and she doubted she ever would. Readying everything, she started her mic and leant over the body to make the first cut when she met with the shock of her life. The dead body she was just about to autopsy gave a jerk and a gasp and then its eyes flew open. She let out a shrill scream and backed away frantically. The man on the table sat up and looked at her before smiling and speaking.

"Hello. Could you possibly tell me where I am?" Anders stood there for a second, just staring, before fainting dead away.

* * *

Well that was unexpected, Ianto thought as he stared down at the unconscious girl lying on the floor. It did make things easier in the long run though. He wouldn't have to worry about subduing her as he escaped. He knew that no matter where he was he would have to leave and quickly. Any place would love to poke and prod him to see why he came back from the dead. That thought made him pause. He had hadn't he? Came back from the dead. But how? Well no matter right now. He'd think about that later. Right now he had to get out and go and find Gwen or Jack. The thought of Jack made him pause again. Suddenly he blushed lightly as he remembered his final words to Jack. He couldn't believe he had said that. His only consolation was that he was dying or he never would have admitted such a thing no matter how much it was true. Well not until Jack at least had admitted they were a couple.

Realizing he was getting off track and was just sitting there on the table in the nude, he swung his legs over the side and stood up. Scanning the room quickly, he looked for something to wear. The only clothes he could see that weren't cut or stained were a pair of scrubs. Well they would have to do. As he donned them, he noticed a pair of trainers in the corner that actually looked his size. Moving closer, he picked them up and inspected them. Realizing they would be his only option for footwear, and since he'd rather not go around barefoot, he put them on before looking around once more.

First he had to figure out how long he had been...dead. Now that fact was going to take a while to get his head around. He was dead and then he came back. Like Jack. He frowned thoughtfully as he remembered the words he'd heard in the darkness. Was he like Jack now? He'd have to ask once he saw the immortal. If the man could even tell if Ianto was the same. Well he had to actually find Jack first. He quickly made a mental list in his head of what he had to do. Step one, find out the date. Step two, find out where Jack and/or Gwen is/are currently located. Step three, go to Jack and/or Gwen. Nodding his head at his mental list he glanced around, trying to find something to help him with step one. His eyes fell on a computer. Well that should help immensely with steps one and two. He stepped towards the computer ready to begin his to do list.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS onto the pleasure freighter almost warily. There were not many places he was hesitant of going but pleasure freighters were one of them. These places were a hot bed of drinking, drugs and sex. They were places for all forms of entertainment and were used to have a good time or to forget your troubles. He assumed that the person he was looking for we after the latter. After finding out from the TARDIS where she had gone he knew he had to look for one person. The impossible man who wasn't so impossible any more. Not that he wasn't still rather unique with his curse but now that there were two of them he was no longer wrong, as the Doctor had once called him. Having two made it less wrong, less absurd, less impossible in a way that even the Doctor couldn't fully understand.

The Doctor knew he had to find the not so impossible man because what had happened effected him directly. He had to find him to tell him he was no longer impossible and to tell him who exactly was the reason for it. The Time Lord had been frankly shocked at what the TARDIS had told him. Not so much about her creating another fixed point but because of who that new fixed point was to Jack. He'd never thought Jack would be a one person man but it seemed this young human, a Mr. Ianto Jones, had achieved the impossible and captured the ex Time Agent's heart.

As he debated whether or not Jack really did love Mr. Jones as much as the TARDIS was telling him as he made his way through the ship, looking for that familiar face. The Doctor didn't really believe that the TARDIS could be wrong but Jack feeling such a thing for someone seemed as impossible as the man had once been. Decideing it was best just to take the TARDIS' word for it he returned his thoughts to finding the man he was looking for, fending off offers of drinks, drugs and other pleasures as he went. It didn't take him very long to spot the man he was looking for once he made it to the main area of the freighter. He just had to look for the biggest, loudest group and there in the middle of it all was Jack. Making his way over he stood behind Jack and cleared his throat. When that didn't work he reached out and poked the man.

"Jack. I need to speak with you."

* * *

Jack was surprised when he felt someone poke his shoulder as he told one of his regaling tales for the people surrounding him. He'd been on this freighter for a only a few days and he already had a group that was with him at all times. At any other point in his life he would have been over joyed at the situation but currently he just felt depressed. There was only one person he wanted with him right now and that person was gone. Gone forever and now Jack had to live out his long life without that man. Not that he hadn't understood and known that Ianto would leave him eventually he just didn't think it would be so soon and he didn't think it would hurt so much.

The poke on his shoulder was actually a relief. He told his tales to entertain these people but he didn't really enjoy it any more. He welcomed a way to cease his words. Turning around in his seat he stared up in shock at the person behind him. What was the Doctor doing here? Was he looking for Jack? But why? Why would he look for someone who was wrong? Turning his thoughts from those questions he vaguely nodded as he heard the Doctors words. Twisting back around to his group he made some excuses and got up to follow the Time Lord away. Luckily he had only had one drink so far and none of the various narcotics strewn around so he able to follow without swaying or making a fool of himself.

He made sure to follow the Doctor closely as he made his way through the ship. It was rather crowded and Jack didn't want to lose him. Arriving at the TARDIS, the Doctor opened the door and motioned for Jack to proceed him. Stepping inside, a ghost of a smile flitted across his face. He did love this ship and he always would. Stepping up to the console he laid his hand on the surface and said hello to the ship before turning around to look at the Doctor.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

* * *

_Reviews = 3_


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Two Wrongs Do Make a Right  
Author: Arix  
Rating: M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, The Doctor [10], Gwen/Rhys, The TARDIS  
Spoilers : TW-all of it including CoE, DW-Up to Journey's End  
Summary: Hooray it's my very own CoE fix it fic. Does it count as a fix it if I stick with canon just go past it?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

**Chapter 2**

Jack stared straight at the Doctor as he waited for a reply, a wide grin on his face. Many would be fooled by that grin, thinking it was real. Jack was very adept at hiding behind grins and flirting. No one but those closest to him knew the difference. Unfortunately, the Doctor was one of the few who could see its falsity.

The Doctor could see the barely concealed pain in Jacks eyes. It has already been a year and the pain was still as bad as it had been right after the destruction of the 456. Nothing seemed to quell it. Not booze, or sex or drugs. Maybe time would fix it but now they didn't have to wait and see. This new development should help Jack immensely with that ache inside him and allow him to over come it.

As the Doctor began to speak, he also began to pace back and forth, shooting glances at Jack every few seconds. "Well the TARDIS did something. I was out in the vortex trying to figure out where to go next. I've been to a lot of places and now it's hard to find out where to go sometimes. Still don't know where I'll be going after dropping you off but that's something to decide later. Anyway, I was sitting in the vortex trying to figure out what to do when suddenly she was gone and by she I mean the heart of the TARDIS. Just gone. Vanished. Everything went dark and shut off. Rather terrifying actually. I wasn't sure how long the structure of the TARDIS could survive in the vortex without the heart. Actually I'm not even sure why she visibly left. She easily could have just come back at the exact same point she left and I never would have known the difference. Maybe she wanted me to know." He stopped for a minute and stared off into space pondering that thought.

Shaking his head slightly he looked at Jack before continuing to pace and speak. "Well anyways she went off and did something. Something I didn't know she could do. I didn't even know she could leave the TARDIS much less interact with our universe like she did. Once she came back I automatically linked with her to speak to her and was shocked to find out what she had done." He stopped pacing and faced Jack with his hands on his hips. "Long story short, she made it so you're not wrong any more."

Jack stared at the Doctor with surprise clearly evident on his face. "Wait you mean I'm not a fixed point any more? I can die now?"

"O no no no." The Doctor shook his head at Jack. "She can't undo what was done to you but she can do it again. You're still an impossible man. You're still the man who can't stay dead you're just not the only one. She created another one. This makes you not wrong any more."

"Wait how does that make me not wrong any more?" Jack was extremely puzzled by this. He thought that the fact that he was a fixed point made him wrong.

"Well it's actually quite simple, well kind of. It's simple in an immensely complicated way. Being a fixed point isn't wrong. There are fixed events in time that count as points as well. It's the fact that you were the only fixed living thing that made you wrong. The universe doesn't like when there's only one of something. It's wrong and abnormal. Having more then one makes it a normal quirk of the universe. So you're still an impossible man but you're not wrong any more." The Doctor gave a smile at Jack. He loved explaining things. It was so much fun to quell ignorance even if that ignorance was not acknowledged or known.

Jack was shocked. He turned around and staggered over to the console seat and sat down. He stared at the Doctor for a few minutes while he processed all that new information. Rubbing his temples he sighed. "Alright so I'm not wrong any more. Wonderful for you to tell me that. Doesn't effect me much though does it? You were the only one who could feel my wrongness anyway." He dropped his hands. "Was there anything else or can I go back to my fun?"

"O yes of course there's more. Don't you wanna know who was brought back by the TARDIS and is now like you?" The Doctor was getting excited. He did care about Jack and he couldn't wait to see the man's reaction to his news. He thought it would cheer him up and the Doctor loved it when his friends were happy.

"Alright who is it then?" Jack was interested now. Since the Doctor was so happy about telling him it had to be someone he knew. Someone he knew who had died. His breathe caught in his throat. There were so many people who he'd lost but some stuck in his head. He hoped it was one of them. In fact, he knew without a doubt who he really wished it was. That realization stopped him and saddened him. What kind of monster was he to wish for his lover's live back over his young grandchild's. At least Ianto had lived for some time even though it hadn't been as long as some. With the realization of who he wished it was also came another. The TARDIS would never have brought Steven back as someone like him. Steven was too young. To be stuck as a 9 year old for eternity would be hell. The TARDIS was smarter than that. It would have to be someone who was an adult.

Throughout his musing the Doctor hadn't spoken. The Time Lord had waited for him to finish his thoughts. Jack's eyes returned to the Doctor since they had slid off to the side as he thought. "Who is it Doctor? Who did the TARDIS bring back?"

The Doctor couldn't wait any longer. He didn't want to upset the immortal by dragging it on. "She told me she brought him back for you. So that you wouldn't be wrong and so you wouldn't be alone. I assume you've realized it has to be someone you know since I wouldn't care about telling you if it wasn't." Moving forward he crouched in front of Jack so that they were eye to eye. "She brought back Ianto, Jack. Ianto Jones is now like you."

Jack let his breath out in a whoosh and happiness filled him. He smiled his first real smile in a year. "Really Doctor? Ianto's back? Ianto's alive?" He waited for the Doctor to nod before standing up and rushing over to the console. Standing in front of it he smiled wider. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He could feel the TARDIS saying your welcome. Her consciousness flowed over him. When it retreated and he turned back around to the man behind him. "I know I shouldn't be this happy that someone, even if it is Ianto, is condemned to eternity as I am but I can't help it. I won't be alone Doctor. I won't be alone until the end of time."

The smile on his face was all encompassing. The Doctor had never seen him smile like that. He hadn't realized how lonely Jack had felt by being the only one. He didn't even know Jack thought that far ahead. Maybe this man really had changed and was much more of a man then the Time Lord thought. One thing he did know was that he was happy that Jack was happy. He smiled widely in return at the blue eyed, immortal. "So then. Should I take you to him?"

Jacks response was immediate. "Yes please Doctor. I would really like to see him again."


End file.
